


Blood Blossom

by Dodger Of Zion (DodgerOfZion)



Series: The World of Blood [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cults, Flashbacks, Gen, Kidnapping, Masks, This may or may not have turned into an accidental retelling of a Disney movie, Trapped, Vampire Yosuke, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgerOfZion/pseuds/Dodger%20Of%20Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke walks right into a trap...and the rest of his existence.  And even though it's all gone wrong, there's nothing on his tongue but "Hallelujah."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own SMT: Persona 4, the rights to any of its characters, or its universe. Atlus does!
> 
> Well, it's been more than a few years since I've written fan fiction of any kind. I blame my boyfriend for getting me sucked into this world and enraptured with its characters. Yosuke's a little idiot, and sometimes a bit of an asshole, but I can't help but love him; he became my favorite pretty fast. Also, don't let the warning fool you: They get better! Really, they do!
> 
> Also, I'm -very- new at writing with honorifics; I tried to use them as they were used in the original game, but I may have goofed here and there; I promise I'll get better.

    What did he want at this hour?  
  
    Yu had texted me about a half hour before, telling me that he wanted to meet me in the Shopping District to discuss something, just the two of us.  I wasn't entirely sure what he'd want this late at night, but I was certain that it wasn't another punching out.  Last time that happened, I needed some stitches.  Bastard can throw a punch.  
  
    "Yosuke, don't!"  
  
    I heard his hushed voice around the corner as I finally came upon the district.  
  
    "Yu?"  
    "Yosuke, go home!  It's a trap!"  
    "The Hell are you talking ab-"  
  
    Before I could even move, a cold hand covered my mouth and whoever owned that hand picked me up and carried me off toward what looked like a police car with lights and all flashing for all to see.  I recognized a certain coldness in his voice.  
  
    "You're free to go now, Yu.  Thanks for the favor."  
  
    WHAT!?  Favor?  What was he talking about?  Before I could get my head around what was going on, I found myself in the back of the car, the doors locked behind me, and the window separating me from the front seat completely closed off.  Before the car started moving, I looked outside the car to see Yu being escorted out of the alley with two cops pointing their guns at his back.  What he mouthed to me broke my heart.  Damn it, dude.  
  
    "I'm sorry, Yosuke."  
  
    The window went down just so slightly, just as the car started moving.  While I couldn't see the whole face, I could recognize those eyes from a mile away.  
  
    "Hold tight, Hanamura.  This is going to be a while.  I'd get cozy and keep quiet."  
    "How in the Hell...!?"  
    "Am I here on the outside?  It helps to have friends in high places.  Don't worry, though.  It's only a 24 hour furlough.  Before the sun comes up, I'll be right back in my cell and nobody will ever have known I ever left prison property."  
  
    So.  That son of a bitch somehow got help in escaping prison, and now gets a tiny vacation back in Inaba for...what, exactly?  And why did he need Yu?  He could have simply showed up at Junes with his cop buddies and taken me away if he really wanted to take me away that badly.  No.  No, that would attract far too much attention and would probably result in him going right back to prison again.  But...why me?  He's a lot closer to Yu...or Dojima-san...or even Nanako-chan.  Ugh.  Don't go there, Yosuke, she's been through enough.  There has to be a reason he wanted me of all possible people.  
  
    "You're awful quiet back there."  
    "Uh, you were the one who told me to get cozy and keep quiet."  
    "I meant less kicking and screaming and more conversation, is all.  I forget, you kids aren't that smart these days."  
    "Ugh.  Forget it.  What do you want with me?"  
    "Why would I spoil the surprise?  Believe me, it'll be worth it once we get out of this traffic jam."  
  
    Traffic jam?  Wow, I was so deep in thought over just what was going on that I failed to notice that we were on a rather crowded highway.  
  
    "Where are we going?"  
    "Again, why would I ruin the surprise for you?  Just sit tight.  We'll get there when we get there, and when the night is through, I'll be back in prison and nobody will be any wiser as to my location."  
    "You remember surveillance cameras exist, right?"  
    "Oh, those things.  They haven't been a problem for me for a good while now.  And after tonight, they won't be a problem for you either."  
  
     What the Hell was he going on about?  These are the ravings of a mad man.  Then again, perhaps his mind was still in recovery mode to a degree, given his possession by Ameno-sagiri and whatever Shadow force gripped him first.  
  
    "Whatever.  Not sure what you have in mind, but I hope it's quick."  
    "I can arrange for that."  
  
    Okay, now I'm worried.  
  
    It seemed like forever when the squad car finally pulled up in front of a torii that had obviously seen better, more glorious days.  Pock marks from bullets and who knows what else littered the gate, a desecration nobody in Inaba would dare let stand.  Before my captor could beckon me toward him, I marveled at the pure destruction the structure had experienced.  
  
    "What the Hell did they do to you?"  
  
    While I never considered myself religious, what's sacred is sacred, you know?  
  
    "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.  Come on."  
  
    He got out of the car and I sighed as I followed him through the torii.  As I passed through the gate, a cold dread settled in the pit of my stomach.  Where before I was merely annoyed by the confusing entrapment and the boring car ride, since I'd been able to handle Adachi before, now I was unsure.  This sickness, this nagging, tugging feeling in the bottom of my stomach continued to grow as we continued through overgrown brush, stopping at a river, where a bridge would take us to another gate, shrouded on the other side.  
  
    "I'm going to warn you right now, Hanamura.  Once you cross this river, existence as you know it will change forever."  
    "...whatever you say, man."  
  
    Just as soon as I set foot onto the first plank of the bridge, a loud drum sounded.  With my second step, nothing.  With my third step, the drumming continued, and kept steady.  What the Hell is going on here?  
  
    Once we got to the next gate, a group of people, masked and in robes, came from behind the gate's shroud and bowed to us.  The tallest among them, a man in a white robe, remained bowed the longest.  
  
    "Adachi-sama.  We have been waiting for you."  
    "Sorry to keep you all waiting.  My ward here was a bit difficult to reach."  
  
    Wait...WARD!?  He's not...no, no he can't be.  
  
    "I see.  What's the boy's name?"  
    "Legally?  Hanamura Yosuke.  After tonight...well, I'll let that come to me."  
    "Yes.  It is the ancient way."  
  
    Ancient way?  Names?  And I thought Miss Kashiwagi's exams were confusing.  Two in the group, dressed in green robes, came to my side and each clasped a shackle onto my wrists.  
  
    "Hey, what the Hell!?"  
    "I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you, Hanamura.  The quieter you stay, the quicker this will be over with."  
  
    This whole thing was starting to look more and more like that one movie I caught on TV Hollywood one night, with the chanting and naked girls and...other weird stuff.  All it was missing was the blind dude at the organ and a password of some kind that sounded vaguely dirty.  
  
    The two in the green robes led me down one path walk, while Adachi and the rest took another way, toward what appeared to be a grand palace.  While the rest of this place had obviously fallen into quite the state of disrepair, the palace didn't look a day over finished construction.  My guards led me to a dark, musty room in a small shack off the pathway.  They threw a sack in before closing and locking the door, telling me in a whispered hush,  
  
    "Get changed.  And make it quick."  
  
    Once I got a proper salute out of the way, I peeked inside the sack and saw a single white robe, with but one red rope cord to keep it shut, slippers, and a mask with only enough ventilation to breathe and see out.  Ugh.  Really?  I had to participate in this pretense shit too?  Well, it didn't appear that I could get out of the situation any time soon, so I begrudgingly, slowly stripped off and into the robe, mask, and slippers provided for me.  Almost the very instant I had secured the cord around my waist, the door unlocked and opened.  The two figures, previously masked, had removed their masks.  One of them was a younger man, and the other a wizened woman.  The woman smiled softly, not revealing her teeth.  
  
    "Very good, young one.  Come with us.  Your moment is at hand."  
    "...my moment?"  
    "Don't ask any questions.  You will know all in time."  
  
    Well, so much for trying to find out anything about all this.  They began to shackle me again, but I backed away.  The gravity of the situation sunk into me as my shoulders fell before them.  
  
    "Look.  I already know that whatever's going on is going to happen, no matter what.  I have no way out of this.  I will go willingly, you don't need to cuff me again."  
  
    The woman nodded and bowed slightly.  
  
    "Very well, young one.  Then follow us."  
  
    We started back toward the palace, but we took a slight detour to the western side of the palace.  Many people, robed and masked, were going into the southern entrance.  
  
    "Come.  There are many who await your glory."  
  
    The woman beckoned me to follow, as I had fallen a bit behind to stop and look at those entering.  I followed them into the palace.  They locked the door behind me as I found myself in a room surrounded by those in green robes and masks.  They all rose and bowed to me, with one phrase on their lips:  
  
    "The child has come."  
  
    The child?  A gong sounded to command all attention toward the viewing window, which looked out on a large, open space, with the phrase "The blood is everything" inscribed in Kanji upon the pure, white floor.  
  
    "Greetings to all!  Tonight we welcome a young soul into our world.  If the young ward may please present himself."  
  
    I had no idea who was asking me to do this, but my keepers gestured toward the door closest to the viewing window, a door which a figure in a blue robe opened for me.  I slowly stepped through the door and looked at all those gazing down upon me; red robes, blue robes, black robes, and other colors all scattered throughout what was apparently this palace's grand hall.  They all bowed to me as my keepers followed close behind and led me toward the center of the floor, right above the Kanji.  
  
    "What is your name, young one?"  
  
    I looked around to figure out who was calling out to me with such a high volume, especially as I didn't see any sound equipment, or anything remotely electronic for that matter.  
  
    "Uh....Hanamura Yosuke."  
  
    Finally, the one in the white robe from earlier stepped toward me and removed the mask, revealing himself to be a young man with dark hair, much like my male keeper.  
  
    "Greetings, Hanamura-san.  I am Kuramayo Ezeku, the grand prince of this land.  It is my understanding that you were brought here tonight by one of our own, Adachi-sama, for purposes of bringing you into our fold.  Adachi-sama, please come forth."  
  
    And come forth he did, in a light blue robe, removing his mask to reveal that same smug grin he'd given me and the others all that time ago.  
  
    "What you are about to experience tonight is a sacred rite under our laws and ways.  I have given my personal approval to Adachi-sama's request to bring you into our world.  Young Hanamura-san, I have many wishes for you on your new path.  Join me, one and all, in this benediction for this youth."  
  
    Everyone gathered removed their masks and bowed their heads.  Even Adachi bowed his own head, but with a sneer about his face and a sigh as he rolled his eyes.  
  
    "I wish that you are prosperous, that you are surrounded by good company, and that you seek Ultimate Understanding in all that you do.  So say we all."  
  
    "So say we all."  
  
    All repeated what Kuramayo-san said, although Adachi did so with disgust and irritation, which did not go unnoticed by the prince.  
  
    "Adachi-sama, I understand your anxiety and your impatience in wanting to perform the sacred rite; however, this way is three thousand years old, and it did not survive to this day without the necessary movements and structure in appreciation of sanctity and solemnity of our rite."  
    "Sorry, My Lord."  
    "All is well, Adachi-sama.  Do you have a name for your ward?"  
    "You know, My Lord, I do not.  I think his legal name suits him fine.  Yosuke.  Helping hand.  Always the best man, never the groom.  I wish him prosperity in whatever capacity, or in whoever's house, he may find himself serving."  
  
    Wow, what an Asshole with a capital A.  I never minded being Yu's second-in-command, or even playing healer monkey.  Hell, I didn't even mind when sometimes he'd go in with the others without me; yeah, it hurt, but I trusted him to do right and be wise.  I wasn't sure why Adachi was being so spiteful toward me, especially that the prince was treating me like some great chosen one, wishing actual happiness for me and not this bullshit.  Kuramayo-san lightly shook his head at Adachi.  
  
    "Adachi-san."

    Ooh.  Ouch.

    "You are not doing this out of a genuine heart.  There is a vengefulness, a coldness, and a spiteful tone in your words and in your desires for this youth.  Therefore, while I will grant you the rights entitled a guardian, I am afraid the rite must be performed by another.  Given how this young man has come forth tonight with grace and with dignity, I shall take up that responsibility."  
  
    If looks could kill, everyone in this palace would have been spread eagle on the floor.  Adachi's eyes began to glow red, and a growl formed in his throat.  Kuramayo-san was having none of it.  
  
    "Adachi-san, if you do not wish to have the rights of a guardian, I will gladly waive those as well."  
  
    He quieted, bowed to his prince, and retreated among the rest of the gathered crowd.  Kuramayo-san bowed his head and closed his eyes, and the others did the same, as did I.  When in Rome, ya know?  
  
    "Great Ancestors, great spirits, those who have bestowed upon us the dominion of the night, we ask for your guidance, for your power, and for your strength as we welcome and train up this youth in our ways and our society.  May he bring us greatness and everlasting prosperity, until the time of the Great Purge, when the moon falls from the sky, and the sun never sets.  So say we all."  
  
    "So say we all."  
  
    Even I get in on the final part, which resulted in a smile on Kuramayo-san's face.  
  
    "Well, young Hanamura-san.  It appears your attitude has changed since you first arrived."  
    "I have no idea what's about to happen, but there's no sense in fighting what I can't control, so I might as well just roll with it."  
    "No sense in fighting what can't be controlled by the self.  You are wise beyond your years, my son.  Take that wisdom with you.  I must ask you one thing now."  
    "What's that?"  
    "Remove your mask, and keep your head bowed."  
  
    And I did.  The prince very gently approached me, and I heard a soft "crack" sound coming from his vicinity.  
  
    "Just relax and let it come.  This will end before you know it."  
  
    I turned my head just slightly enough to see Adachi making a mad dash toward me, but two figures in green robes blocked him, hissing at him and revealing what appeared to be rather ancient swords.  
  
    "Stay back Adachi-san!"  
    "We will not hesitate with the Ultimate Sanction if you draw any nearer, Adachi-san!"  
  
    Adachi stopped, growling "the brat's not worth it" under his breath at the guards and revealing two rather sharp fangs.  FANGS!?  Shit...did this mean-OW FUCK.  
  
    "Just relax, young Hanamura-san.  It will all be over soon."  
  
    The prince's voice echoed in my mind as I felt the bite.  Soon, whatever pain came with the initial piercing gave way to a strange, euphoric sensation.  With the euphoria came voices.  Voices of the others.  
  
    "No matter what your change in circumstances may bring you, you will always be my friend, Senpai."  
    "You're a real pain in the ass and you can be damn rude, but damn if you're still not one of the coolest dudes I've ever seen, Senpai."  
    "Your fangirling is kind of cute, Senpai.  Don't ever change."  
    "You know, a DVD can be replaced at any time.  But there will never be another Yosuke."  
    "What happened that one night...that was my mistake.  You'll always be welcome at the inn, Yosuke."  
    "You're every bit as much of a Sensei as...well, Sensei.  You showed me how to survive in your world.  I would have never been able to without you."  
  
    "Please forgive me, Yosuke."  
  
    ...damn, dude.  
  
    "I shouldn't have let you fall into harm's way like that.  Please forgive me...please forgive me....please forgive me..."  
  
    His words echoed in my mind as my strength to stand began to leave me.  My knees buckled and I collapsed, though the prince did not let go.  His arms, which had been clasping my shoulders, went around me in a gentle embrace as he lowered himself to me.  I wasn't sure how much longer I had to go until I had bled out.  
  
    "Ugh...losing it..."  
  
    The prince withdrew from me, and one of the green robes brought a mirror for me to look into.  Geez, I almost jumped out of my own skin at the sight.  All of the color had disappeared not only from my skin, but also my eyes.  There were just two pupils on white, like a damn cartoon.  Not even the slightest hint of brown remained there.  
  
    "Hanamura-san."  
  
    With what little strength I had left, I turned toward the prince, whose finger was starting to bleed.  
  
    "Drink."  
  
    He took the tip of his finger and ran it along my lips.  What managed to seep in tasted...rather sweet.  It was a flavor I had never tasted before, but the more I meekly licked my lips, the more I tasted it, the more I wanted it.  Just like in the damn movies, this stuff -is- like a drug!  Without thinking for one moment, I reflexively grabbed onto his finger with my teeth, hoping to get more of it.  
  
    "Well!  We have a feisty one!"  
  
    Through the sheer pleasure of the drinking, I somehow managed to hear the uproarious laughter of all those gathered, though I could ascertain Adachi didn't find the situation very amusing.  The blood kept coming.  It came faster than I could take it all in.  Just as I was about to get another gulp, the prince pulled his finger away.  As Ted would have surely said, how cruel!  
  
    "That will be sufficient, Hanamura-san."  
  
    All gathered erupted in a chorus as I collapsed to the ground.  
  
    "Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."  
  
    I remembered that song they sang from somewhere.  It went like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing "Hallelujah."  The chorus continued, and I weakly joined them.  Adachi looked like he was about to have a stroke as I welcomed unconsciousness with nothing on my tongue but "Hallelujah."


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke begins the rest of his existence. Aware. Alert. Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Didn't mean to check off the character death warning, especially since the belated birthday boy's very much still kicking! Ol Yosuke's got his work for him, though. Even I'm not sure where his path will end, only where it's already been walked.
> 
> Here goes!

Aware. Alert. But was I alive?

I found myself back in the same hut from the night before, my clothes neatly laid out before me, and a single black envelope on top of them. I was still in my robe, and dried blood caked my lips. Damn. Not as tasty after it's spent hours drying on your mouth. After gaining my wits about me, I opened the envelope and about 70000 yen fell out, as well as a letter. After pocketing the cash, and getting my clothes back on, I read the letter.

"Hanamura-kun, I hope your Awakening is going well. I would like to welcome you to our world. I am the Grand Prince of this prefecture, which includes your hamlet of Inaba. All who share our condition answer to me. I will explain more once I rouse from my own slumber, but I knew you would rise before any of us here. Meet me in the Grand Hall once you have gained sustenance. I recommend one of the Tanuki wandering about the grounds. They are docile and will not hesitate to offer their throats to you. Just be sure to take care not to take too much from them. You won't need much from them, for that matter. At any rate, I will explain the funds and everything else once I have risen for the night. - Kuramayo Ezeku."

I felt around my mouth and there they were, two nice long fangs that I know didn't come with me. Crap. I'm a vampire.

I put my shoes back on, and started toward the palace. One of the Tanuki approached me with a rub against my leg, and a shaved throat that she exposed to me. Was this really the way? This poor creature trained only to give blood to those who hunger for it? I gently picked her up and stroked her back. She seemed tense, but with each caress, she seemed to relax more and more.

"I'm new, okay? I'll do my best not to hurt you."

She licked my face and stretched in my arms. Unfortunately, instinct took over from that point and I sank into her throat. She whined a little, and I made sure to make my feeding quick. While I didn't gain much from her, it was enough to sate me for the time being. I gently kissed the wound I left on her, and it disappeared from the kiss. Huh. Okay. I put her down and she stumbled off the pathway to eat from a small bowl that lay on the ground. Poor thing. I felt terrible feeding from her like that, even though she offered. I shuddered from the thought of these creatures being raised only to satisfy hunger; though, given the bowl of meat scraps on the ground for what seemed the taking of any creature who needed it, at least they were well cared-for. At that moment, I got curious, and used one of my teeth to prick my finger. I then beckoned her toward me.

"Hey. C'mere."

Her ears perked up and she came toward me. I offered her my finger and she lapped at it. As soon as the blood was on her tongue and off my finger, the wound closed. She then rubbed her face against my leg.

"Yeah, it is pretty tasty, isn't it?"

I continued toward the palace, looking up at the sky and seeing the full moon high above everything. The Tanuki followed me as I continued toward the palace. Other Tanuki had emerged from various bits of brush and other overgrowth throughout, but quickly got out of our way as we approached. I looked down at her.

"Do you have a name?"

She shook her head. I lightly smiled.

"...how about Saki?"

I promised Senpai that I would live for her and live life to the fullest; however, given that I wasn't quite sure whether I was alive or dead at the moment, I still had to make the most of my existence. After proposing the name to the Tanuki, she hopped up and down and rubbed her face against my leg again.

"Okay. Saki it is. Come on, Saki-san."

She followed me as I entered the Grand Hall. The prince, dressed in a suit, rose from his throne of bones and bowed to me. I returned the bow, as did Saki. He looked at her and chuckled.

"You appear to have made a friend, Hanamura-kun."  
"I have, my Lord. I hope I didn't do anything wrong, but I..."  
"Well, you learn quick. Let me guess, you gave her a little of your blood after taking some of hers."  
"...yes."  
"That is no grave sin, my son. However, she is now entrusted to you for as long as you are willing to give her even the smallest amount of your own blood. She is now what we call a 'ghoul' or a 'thrall.' She will even receive some of your power."  
"...power?"  
"Yes, Hanamura-kun. As you grow into your new existence, you will unleash powers beyond your wildest imaginings. At least one of these will come from my own blood, but most of them will be of your own discovery."  
"Well, about that..."  
"Yes?"

I explained the various adventures and misadventures in the TV World. He gave me a hearty laugh in response.

"Well, the difference between that and here, is you will have your powers regardless of where you are. If you ever choose to return to that TV World, I believe you'll find your powers have enhanced greatly. There's only one way to find out, though I doubt you'll want to do that any time soon."  
"I doubt there's any pressing need. We did what we had to do and got back to life."  
"Very well, then. But there is a lot you must know before you strike out on your own. Well, mostly your own."  
"I'm listening."  
"For one, you must disavow your previous life. This means cutting all ties, tying up any loose ends you left behind, and so forth."\

Yeah, no. Not happening.

"...forgive me, My Lord. But I can not do that. Without those bonds, I have little else. Those closest to me already keep the secret of the TV World. I wish to entrust them with my secret too."  
"Hanamura-kun, we live by a set of laws that prevent humanity from finding out about our existence. What you ask would be a gross violation of those laws."  
"My Lord, without them, I'm nothing. I'm at my best with them."

I fell to my knees and felt the tears stinging my eyes. When I wiped them from my face, I looked at my hand and noticed that my tears were now blood red. I looked at the prince with the most pleading look I could muster. Yu, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, Ted...I couldn't leave them all behind. Not for something I had no say in. I recounted what I heard and saw during his feeding, and how they were reaching out to me in my darkest hour. I told him about every single one of them, even down to Teddie's obsession with Topsicles. While his expression of disapproval didn't change, he reached for one eye with the side of his hand, as though to wipe away a coming tear.

"...Very well. I can allow a waiver for you, if you feel it necessary for your survival. You must exercise the greatest of care, though. If the wrong person hears of your secret, we could all be in danger."  
"Of course, My Lord. I've guarded the TV World for this long, I can guard...this."  
"Good. Remember one thing, my son. You have joined the Kuramayo bloodline. We were there at the rise of Toyotomi, we were there at the reign of Himiko. We have been around for many a century, many a millennium. And it is my hope that we continue to be around for the next thousands of years. You understand what this entails, right?"  
"I do."  
"Very good, my son. With that out of the way, back to what you must learn. Secondly, you may never walk in the sun again. To look upon the sun from the security of a window will mean certain injury. Full exposure will mean certain destruction."  
"That's gonna make school difficult...not that I cared in the first place, but damn, I'm close to graduating."  
"You might have to resort to night school, then, my son, if continuing your education is that important."  
"It's important to my folks....but wait, how do I deal with them?"  
"Ah, your parents. They must be worried sick about you. My suggestion is to return to them tonight. Let them see you conscious, that way they ask no questions about your inactivity in the day and your alertness by night."  
"I don't know about my folks, but my roommate...who happens to be Ted, will notice me when I get back, and he can tell my folks that I'm fine."  
"Very well. I will arrange for your return to Inaba tonight. Your companion will be safe with me until you can establish a haven."  
"Haven?"  
"Sadly, you can not remain with your parents for very long. You know the money I left for you?"  
"I was about to ask about that, actually."  
"That is for you to find your haven. It will be your domicile in the day time, and your sanctuary to escape the night. Whether you keep it in Inaba or elsewhere is entirely up to you, so long as it is within this prefecture."  
"That's no problem. I'd want to remain close to the others. Anything else I should know?"  
"Yes, the rest of our Core Laws. No feeding on children or the sick or dying, no using your powers in mixed company, and if anyone tries to throw a sack of rice at you, you'll immediately know how many grains are within, though that's not as much a law as it is a testament to your newfound form, but it is recommended that once you know how much rice is contained within that sack, you walk away and seek new prey."

So that one is true, then. Huh.

"Alright. What about abilities? Do I get to turn into a bat or anything like that?"

He chuckled.

"In time, you may indeed learn that power. However, this is not one I could have passed down to you. I never gained the ability to transform myself. Speaking of passing down, if there is anyone you wish to bring into our world, much as Adachi-san brought you into our fold, seek my counsel first. Every single individual gathered for your entrance experienced the same ritual as you."  
"I don't see that happening any time soon...but speaking of Adachi-san, what's his place in all this?"  
"He is your formal guardian, who will occasionally check in with you and may watch over you from afar. I have advised him that he is not to interfere in your nightly affairs, unless there is a clear, present, and imminent danger to you or those in the company you keep. His post is mostly ceremonial. You are my ward and not his. It is my blood that now floods your veins, not his."  
"And I'm thankful for that, My Lord. Adachi has done some despicable things where my friends and I cleaned up his mess. He caused grievous harm to a small child that we had all befriended, and..."  
"I know well of Adachi-san's past, my son. I also know how he came into our fold. Unlike all of us, including you, Adachi-san did not experience the sacred rite that made you what you now are."  
"Wait, he didn't?"  
"No. We are unsure as to how he came to be one of us, but we welcomed him nonetheless, unaware of his past at the time. I am sure you will learn more of this in time, but there are more pressing matters at hand."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, for one, you need to get back to Inaba and straighten out your affairs with your family and those closest to you. Choose wisely those who know of your condition. I will give you the right of discretion in that regard."  
"Thank you, My Lord."  
"Think nothing of it, my son. Your Tanuki will be under my close guard until you return to retrieve her. She will be collared so that no other may feed on her, and if one is foolish enough to do so....well, they won't like what I have in store."  
"Okay. I'll get home, then."

I bowed to him and two palace guards started to escort me off the grounds. As I started out of the Great Hall, Saki let out a soft, weak yelp. I briefly went back over to her, knelt down, and gave her a scratch under the chin.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm not gone forever."

She gave my hand a lick and then I continued on my way.

Where the original drive from Inaba took what seemed like forever, the return drive was far quicker. The driver, a grizzled old type who had the five o'clock shadow from Hell, smiled gently at me through the rear view mirror.

"So, Your Grace. How is your first night going so far?"

"Your Grace?" Well, I guess that came with being the prince's creation.

"A Hell of a lot better than last night, that's for sure."  
"I can imagine. I'm Koji. I'm His Majesty's personal chauffeur, and also yours whenever you should wish for transport, Your Grace."  
"Wow, thank you, Koji-san. I have a lot to learn."  
"You'll have a much easier time of it. This is the age of the internet, after all. Everything is out there on the internet, even information about our kind. Fortunately, the public is so misinformed into thinking we're a mere myth that our corners of the internet are pretty safe. I don't go near it myself. I don't understand all the slang used."  
"The internet can be a scary place if you don't know what you're doing or where you're going. I just use it for the occasional e-mail to old friends, maybe a game every once in a while."  
"Everything in moderation, then."  
"...you could say that."  
"Alright, we're coming up on Inaba. Where's your place at?"

I directed Koji to my house, and started to take some cash out of my wallet when he stopped me.

"There is no need for that, Your Grace. Your sire pays me quite handsomely for my duties."

Sire? I guess that's the word, then.

"Alright, then. Can I get your number? You know, in case I need a ride somewhere."  
"But of course, Your Grace."

We exchanged numbers and I saw him off. I snuck in the back door, slipping my shoes off and creeping through the kitchen to my bedroom. As I opened the door, I crept into the room as best as I could to avoid waking the sleeping Teddie. Sadly, my creeping wasn't quite quiet enough, as he stirred.

"Ugh...Yosuke, I know sometimes you need a snack but..."  
He stopped and shot straight up.  
"Yosuke! Where have you b-!?"

I clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Keep quiet, Ted! I don't want to wake up the whole town!"

Once I took my hand off his mouth, he kept hushed.

"Sorry. Wait, why is your hand so cold?"  
"I'll explain tomorrow night."  
"Sensei and the others have been worried silly about you! We know Adachi had a hand in it, but that's about all we know."  
"I'm sorry you all were so worried. Look, make sure we all meet up at Junes tomorrow night. I'll kick all the customers out and have the food court all to ourselves if I have to. But right now, I need to sleep. I've had a rough 24 hours."  
"You sure sound it. Get some sleep, Yosuke, you've got plenty of break to go."  
"I will. Make sure you tell Dad that you only saw me stumble in and collapse, and that's all you know."  
"Got it. Sleep good."  
"I'll be sure to sleep like the dead."


	3. Truth & Predicament:  Strophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally learns Yosuke's truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating and/or getting to comments! There was a crazy thunderstorm and subsequent mass power outage in my neck of the woods, which meant that getting back to writing had to be pushed back a little. These next few chapters? They're gonna be a bit of a doozy.

  
    Well, so far, so good.  My room hadn't been completely emptied of my belongings just yet.  I did, however, wake up to a note on my desk.  
  
    "Don't forget to get the trash out and re-pack the swords in the hall closet, whenever you wake up.  I'll be doing inventory at the suppliers' warehouse tonight, so I don't know when I'll be home. - Dad"  
  
    As many times as I've given my folks gray hairs, I was really glad that they were as understanding as they were.  I checked my phone and found Ted had attempted to reach me multiple times.  I told him that I had just woken up, and he responded that everyone was waiting at the food court for me.  Once I got the trash out and carefully re-organized and re-placed the swords in the hall closet, I hopped on the bike and headed straight to Junes.  
  
    The air in Inaba seemed...more fragrant than it used to be.  I could smell the blooming blossoms in the air, the sizzling of steak, and even the rotting fish smell in the dumpster behind Aiya.  Not the most pleasant of smells, that last one, but at least I know it's the dumpster that smells that awful and not my potentially rotting corpse.  Once I got to Junes, I parked the bike out back and went in through the employees-only entrance.  Not a lot of people were on stocking duty tonight, but those that did gave me a cursory nod as I passed.  Didn't have time to deal with any company nonsense tonight, I had to finally, well, "come out" to everyone.  I'd sympathize with Kanji, if I didn't fear a right hook to my jaw.  
  
    I rounded the corner toward the food court and saw everyone had already gathered in their usual spots.  While trying to be sneaky, I tripped on an empty cup someone carelessly forgot to throw out and I started to fall chin first to the ground.  
  
    "Wh-WHAAAA!"  
  
    But before I could hit the floor, my body somehow righted it self and I landed right on my feet.  ...okay?  Maybe this was one of the powers that the prince had told me about.  I couldn't take the time to examine my newfound sense of superhuman balance, as my cry of surprise had alerted the others, who all ran over to me.  Chie was the most wide-eyed of them all.  
  
    "Whoa!  How did you do that?  That was really cool!"  
  
    Kanji was similarly impressed.  
  
    "Man, if I had known breaking a fall like that was at all possible, I could have saved myself a lot of injury trouble."  
  
    Yu clapped a hand on my shoulder and gave me his usual dry smile.  
  
    "It's good to see you're okay, Yosuke.  We've been worried about you."  
    "So Ted had told me.  Hey, let's go back over to the table.  I have something to explain to you all."  
  
    Once we had all seated, I tried to draw in a breath, but my lungs didn't want to cooperate.  I tried again, and with the second effort, I could finally take a deep breath.  The whole while, I hadn't noticed that I was never breathing, not even when I took in the scents of town.  
  
    "Okay.  Something happened the other night.  After Adachi threw me into his squad car, he took me far out of Inaba, and..."  
  
    I recounted the night to the others.  Their expressions changed over time from intrigued, to horrified, to shocked.  Then I finally said it.  
  
    "So...I'm a vampire now."  
  
    Chie swallowed the building lump in her throat.  
  
    "Um...aren't you supposed to keep that secret and, you know, not tell anyone?"  
    "Well, my Sire...that's what they call the person who makes you a vampire, he told me it would be fine to tell you guys.  This, after I pleaded with him to not force me to sever ties with you.  I understand the need for secrecy, but I just couldn't bear to go on without all of you...ugh, I sounded like Teddie there, didn't I?"  
  
    Ted thwacked me on the head.  
  
    "OW!"  
    "You may be a vampire, but that's no excuse for your ursinine remarks!"  
  
    Wow, Ted.  That was a stretch even for you.  The groans from the others concurred with me there.  Yu cleared his throat.  
  
    "At any rate, you're still one of us, Yosuke, and you always will be.  Just...don't kill anyone."  
    "I don't plan on it, man.  I never wanted this or asked for this, so I just have to be careful."  
  
    I looked over at Yukiko; while 70 grand was a nice amount to put toward rent, I was more determined to spend it on other things.  I'd already mentally set aside about a fifth of it for Saki's upkeep.  
  
    "Hey uh, Yukiko?"  
    "Yes?"  
    "I was wondering...is there any possibility that I could stay at the inn for a while?  One of the things my Sire said was that I needed to break away from my folks.  I'll pay to stay, but it would be the start of my transition to being on my own."  
    "I'll see what I can do, Yosuke."  
    "Thanks...oh, and would it be alright to have a pet there?"  
    "Depends on the pet."  
  
    Oh man, they were going to shit.  
  
    "...a Tanuki.  Her name's Saki.  Apparently because I gave her my blood she's bonded to me for life or something."  
  
    Or not.  I guess when your friend tells you he's a vampire, everything else is mild in comparison.  
  
    "Well, I'd have to meet her.  If she's not aggressive or destructive, I don't see why not, as long as she's kept away from the general guest areas."  
    "That's fine.  I can only imagine how lonely she must be back at the Palace."  
    "Palace?"  
    "Oh, yeah.  Something I forgot to mention.  The guy who made me what I am?  Apparently he's the big shot vampire in the prefecture.  I mean, they call him the Grand Prince."  
  
    That, however, got gasps.  I thought Kanji would choke on his own spit.  Naoto cocked an eyebrow.  
  
    "Yosuke-senpai...royalty?"  
  
    And there went Yukiko, doubling over in one of her laughing fits.  
  
    "Hahaha...now you really are...a...hahaha...Prince of Junes!  Hahahaha!"  
  
    Ah well, at least she said Prince of Junes and not Prince of Disappointment, Prince Ressentiment or any of that shit.  Chie shook her head.  
  
    "Oh stop laughing already, it isn't that funny...but the idea of Prince Yosuke does amuse me."  
  
    I had to laugh with them.  Me, royalty?  Being called "Your Grace" and having a personal driver among other things?  This was going to take some getting used to.  I gave them all a fangy smile, which did catch them off-guard somewhat.  
  
    "Thanks, guys.  I mean that.  You know, while the ritual was going on, I actually heard you all calling out to me.  Telling me that you would all welcome me no matter what, because, well, I'm still me."  
  
    Kanji nodded.  
  
    "You can be a little asshole at times, you know that?  But you're still an alright guy, Senpai."  
  
    I then looked at Yu.  
  
    "What you said, though.  That broke me, man."  
    "What?"  
    "All you said was 'please forgive me.'"  
  
    They then looked at Yu, who swallowed his own throat lump.  Naoto cupped her chin while looking at him.  
  
    "Senpai, why would you be asking for Yosuke's forgiveness?"  
  
    He sighed.  
  
    "Okay, here's what happened..."


	4. Truth & Predicament:  Antistrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...what happened that night, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch here, strictly third person limited to Yu. A big hole gets filled here. Hopefully I can put some more up soon!

_Inaba.  Dark.  Quiet.  Just the way it's supposed to be._  
  
 _The footsteps in the dark didn't even startle him.  Not even the cold smell of something dying.  That could very well be a dumpster from one of the many places to eat in town.  No.  It was the voice in the quiet of the night that grabbed him._  
  
    "Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?  How's your uncle doing?  He hasn't come to visit me in a while."  
  
 _There was only one way to respond to that._  
  
    "Go away.  I have no business with you."  
  
 _With anyone else, this would usually suffice in terms of bidding them a brusque farewell.  But not with him._  
  
    "Oh, but I think otherwise.  I think you could do me a big favor."  
    "Go away, Adachi.  I want nothing to do with you."  
  
 _It wasn't until two eyes, two dead, red, piercing eyes stopped him in his tracks that he was forced to listen._  
  
    "I don't care if you want to or not.  You're going to help me out tonight.  You can try and keep walking away.  I'll be right by your side every single step you take, until you actually listen to me."  
    "What do you want?"  
    "That didn't take long!  I need you to call up that Junes brat for me.  Bring him here, and I'll let you go."  
  
 _Yosuke?  What did he want with Yosuke?  Whatever it was, it likely wasn't good.  He wasn't having it.  He didn't care if he had to try and summon his Persona right there in the Shopping District to shake him off.  No.  No need to drag Yosuke into this._  
  
    "No.  Pester me all you want, leave Yosuke out of this."  
  
 _He didn't get as far as the shrine when the sound of a gun's hammer interrupted the sounds of footsteps._  
  
    "I don't think you really understand me.  Bring me your friend, and you won't get hurt.  You don't comply, well...you probably don't want to find that out, and neither would your uncle, your baby sister, or any of those brats you hang out with around here."  
    "You don't have the guts."  
    "Maybe I didn't before.  But now?  Heheh.  Now I could not give any less of a shit if I were to paint this street with your brains."  
    "They'll hang you."  
    "You mean, they'll try to hang me.  I'll laugh the whole drop down.  You know why?"  
  
 _In the blink of an eye, Adachi rounded on him, his eyes glowing a soft red, his lips parting to reveal two long, sharp fangs.  Yu stumbled back, trying to catch his breath._  
  
    "Because you can't kill what's already dead."  
    "What....what are you-!?"  
    "That's for you to ponder on and for me to know.  Unless you want me to throw you to the wolves, I suggest that you comply with my orders."  
    "They'll find you..."  
    "How?  They can't see me on the surveillance cameras, there's no proof I'm even standing here right now other than your own words."  
  
 _His finger lowered to the trigger.  Yu's knees buckled and knocked against one another.  What had happened to him!?_  
  
    "So, this is your final chance, Narukami.  You call your little friend and tell him to come here.  Or else your uncle is going to have his hands full yet again."  
  
 _He took his phone out of his back pocket and bit his lip to glare at the being that was obviously once Adachi._  
  
    "You'd...better not hurt him."  
    "He's going to thank me after I'm all done with him, you'll see him again tomorrow night, and we can all forget this ever happened."  
  
 _With one push, he instantly dialed his friend.  Upon pickup, the tears began to flow._  
  
    "Hey, what's up partner?"  
    "Yosuke...can you meet me in the Shopping District?"  
    "Whoa, is everything okay?"  
    "Look, it's really important.  I can't talk too much.  Please just come here."  
    "Do you have a gun to your head or something?"  
  
 _Adachi pulled the trigger back ever so slightly as he hissed under his breath._  
  
    "You tell him, he's going to hear it, and both of you will wind up much the same way."  
  
 _Yu swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping the tears from his face._  
  
    "I really can't talk, Yosuke.  Please just get here as soon as you can."  
    "Alright.  I'm sure you have a good reason for it.  See you in a bit, partner."  
  
 _He closed the phone and fell to his knees, unable to contain his emotions any longer.  The tears soaked his shirt as fast as they were falling._  
  
    "I'm so sorry, Yosuke...I'm so sorry..."  
  
 _Adachi lowered his gun._  
  
    "Alright, I can take you out of pants-soiling terror for the time being.  The Junes brat better show up soon, though.  Now come on, let's get out of the street.  Traffic goes through here and all."  
    "I'm sorry, Yosuke...please forgive me..."  
  
 _Not even a half hour later, he emerged from the darkness.  Yu flew to his feet just as Adachi was making his move.  He shouted to Yosuke in a hushed voice._  
  
    "Yosuke, don't!"  
    "Yu?"  
    "Yosuke, go home!  It's a trap!"  
  
 _He heard Yosuke coming closer as he helplessly watched Adachi advance on him._  
  
    "What the Hell are you talking ab-"  
  
 _Before he could finish, Adachi cupped his hand over his mouth and started muscling him toward a parked squad car.  He looked back over at Yu and flashed him a fangy grin as he threw Yosuke into the back seat of the car with all the effort needed to throw a rag doll._  
  
    "You're free to go now, Yu.  Thanks for the favor."  
  
 _Yosuke sat up and looked right at Yu, the confusion and fear apparent in his eyes.  Yu could only say one thing._  
  
    "I'm sorry, Yosuke."  
  
 _Yosuke sank into his seat as the car drove away.  Yu fell to the ground, on hands and knees, and let his emotions take control.  While he knew not what Adachi had in store for Yosuke, he knew that Yosuke would never forgive him._  
  
 **"Please forgive me, Yosuke...please forgive me...I know you never will...but I beg you...please forgive me..."**


	5. Truth & Predicament:  Epode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to have friends like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Real life has gotten in the way, and with me and the boyfriend prepping to go out of the country in less than a week, it's been hectic, but believe me, I've been writing, taking notes, and world building away from AO3. Thanks to everyone who left kudos, it really does help me to keep telling this story.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! I now officially have plans for the entire Investigation Team in one way or another, as well as Dojima and Nanako. Hopefully they pan out!

    Wow.  It was at that moment that I found myself even more grateful to Kuramayo-san for stepping in and denying Adachi a continuation of his line.  I put my hand on Yu's arm to give it a reassuring rub.  
  
    "Your hand is very cold."  
    "So Ted has told me.  Look, you don't need to worry about living anything down.  What happened was going to happen no matter what, if Adachi can slip in and out of prison like that.  We just need to be vigilant and make sure he doesn't try anything.  My Sire said that while Adachi doesn't have any actual authority over me, he can check in on me just for fun if he felt like it, because he technically did name me...my name is no different, mind you, but that was his own spite.  Not even pride, just pure petty spite from him.  I'm still talking and moving, and while my hours and diet have changed, I'm still me, and nobody can take that from me.  Not even Adachi."  
    "Right.  So let's just keep an eye out for him.  And in the mean-time, we'll try to deflect any undue attention on you."  
    "That's my partner."  
  
    I smiled.  Full-fanged.  
  
    "Thanks, guys."  
  
    I heard that unmistakable growl in my stomach.  I'm sure the others did too.  
  
    "Oh crap!  I forgot, I haven't had anything to drink in a few nights."  
  
    The others grew alarmed.  
  
    "Hey, I'm not going to attack you guys or anything.  I really should find some sustenance, though."  
  
    Without even blinking, Yu rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm to me.  Whoa, dude.  
  
    "...really?  Seriously?"  
  
    Rise's eyes grew wide.  
  
    "Wow, Senpai!  You sure you want to do that?"  
    "Yeah, I'm sure.  C'mon, Yosuke.  Sate your hunger."  
  
    What I saw on his arm freaked me right the Hell out.  I could see every vein, every vessel, beating and throbbing up through his arm, enticing me even more.  Man, this really wasn't going to be an easy existence, was it?  I gently cradled his arm and was able to hold back the feeding instinct long enough to look at him with a smile.  
  
    "Thanks, partner.  You're something else."  
  
    The second I turned my gaze back to his arm, I plunged down into it.  I either caught a nice sized vein or an artery, as his blood flowed with ease.  All I could hear as I fed from him was his pulse, which was racing at first, but quickly calmed down.  Once I had gotten a nice fill, I gave his wound a kiss, and it quickly healed.  Kanji did a double-take.  
  
    "Whoa.  If only some of my battle wounds could have healed that fast."  
  
    I looked at Yu, who had lost a little bit of the color in his face as he fixed his sleeves.  
  
    "How did that feel?"  
    "Weird.  A little bit of euphoria, but strange.  Get your fill?"  
    "Yeah.  I think I should be fine for a couple nights.  Thanks again, man."  
    "Don't mention it."  
  
    Chie wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
  
    "Uh...does this mean we have to rotate being blood donors for Yosuke now?"  
  
    As much as that intrigued me, I didn't want to...wait, no, that doesn't intrigue me, that's freaking sick!  Jeez, they're my friends, not blood donors!  I decided to try and deflect it.  I made a note to myself to talk to my Sire about it after everyone else had left.  
  
    "Yeah right, like I'd want to drink your blood!  I'd probably get sick from how clogged up your veins are, with how much steak you eat!"  
  
    As expected, she didn't take that well.  
  
    "Oh come on, steak isn't the only thing I eat!"  
    "You eat enough of it!"  
    "I do not!  Beef isn't cheap!"  
    "And that's why you always made me buy it, right!?  Or is it because I'm royalty now?"  
  
    Phew.  That was close.  I wasn't sure what had gripped me, but I was glad that I shook it off.  Everyone else cracked up at the two of us going back and forth, and I had to laugh too.  One thing I didn't want to lose during this transition was my humanity.  Hopefully my Sire could shed some light on my predicament.  Yu cleared his throat again.  
  
    "I'm willing to be an occasional donor.  Losing a little blood doesn't hurt."  
  
    Whoa, dude.  Naoto came next.  
  
    "I must confess that I am fascinated by the process in which you feed.  Therefore, I need to experience it myself."  
  
    Of course, the detective can't leave a good enough mystery alone.  Kanji wanted in next.  
  
    "I'm used to having a pint or two knocked out of me on a regular basis.  This won't be nearly as bad."  
  
    Hey, if he wanted to, I wasn't going to fight him on it.  Teddie looked a bit unsure.  
  
    "I'd offer, but I don't know if I actually bleed or not."  
    "It's appreciated, though, Ted."  
  
    Yukiko stood up next.  
  
    "Well, if you're going to be staying at the Inn, you'll see me fairly often.  I don't see why not, especially since the wounds don't stick."  
  
    Eep.  Chie sighed and then glared at me.  
  
    "Are you going to complain about the cholesterol in my blood?"  
    "Hell no, I was just taking a dig at ya!"  
    "Then you can have some of mine sometime."  
  
    Rise looked at the others, and then stood up herself.  
  
    "You know, knowing a vampire is kind of cool.  I'll give blood too, Senpai, if it means you stay you!"  
  
    These really were some of the best friends a guy could have.  Here they are, willing to bleed out for me.  I couldn't help but shed a tear.  This caused alarm in a lot of them, but Kanji took it best.  
  
    "Whoa.  You actually cry blood?  That's...kinda cool, Senpai.  Not gonna lie."  
    "Well, it's pretty much the only thing in my system at any time, so...yeah."  
  
    I wiped the tear and smiled at them all.  
  
    "Thank you guys.  Really, thank you.  This will probably help me keep my humanity for a lot longer.  That's the one thing I'm probably most scared of losing in all this."  
  
    They surrounded me, and Yu looked me straight in the eye.  
  
    "We won't allow that to happen.  So long as any of us are around, you'll keep your humanity."  
  
    And they all nodded.  Man, I was really blessed to have these guys in my life.  I'm sure my Sire would be as appreciative once I told him.  We passed the time shooting the breeze about this that and everything else before it was late and everyone had to go home.  I took Ted back to the house and then called Koji for a ride to the palace.  He arrived in a nice amount of time, and let me hop in.  
  
    "Going back to the Palace, Your Grace?"  
    "Yeah, I need to talk with my Sire about some things."


	6. Throne of Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some bonding between Sire and Childe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Time got away from me, and admittedly, so did plotting and worldbuilding for this world. I'm actually tempted to publish some of this material as an in-universe sidebar, if there's interest. Regardless, it's in place.
> 
> Endgame is already plotted out, I just need to get it worded right. But we're nowhere near that yet, so here's some more of Yosuke being the most awkward vampire.

    Jeez, that was a long car ride.  I made some small talk with Koji-san about this, that, and other things.  He mentioned off-hand how Kuramayo-san never seemed to need to lift a finger to get what he wanted, as well as something called a "Beast," which apparently every vampire has, that can occasionally cause problems.  My mind kept drifting back to my wandering thoughts about the taste of everyone's blood.  They weren't blood packets to sate my hunger, they were my friends!  And they were all kind enough to offer themselves to make sure I never go hungry.  It was easy to feel like a piece of shit about the whole thing, but I smiled to myself, knowing I had the best friends a guy could have.  
  
    Soon, we arrived back at the Palace's torii.  I bowed to Koji-san and passed through the gate.  Where passing through in my mortality meant that dreadful feeling in my stomach, passing through the gate this time gave me a sense of serenity.  Calm.  Peace.  I didn't see any Tanuki wandering.  Maybe it was a bit late for them by this point.  I entered the Grand Hall and slipped my shoes off.  While my Sire wasn't around, Saki was asleep on a little pillow placed next to his throne.  I looked around.  Nobody else was there.  I approached the throne and took a good look at it.  It was made entirely of bones, some that appeared to be really old.  There were no skulls, but I could see ribs, leg bones, arm bones, and other kinds of bones.  I looked around again.  Nobody else there.  I smiled a bit and sat down in the throne.  
  
    For some reason, it was more comfortable than it had any right to be.  Considering how thin I was, it was essentially bone-to-bone contact, but still, very comfortable.  I looked down at Saki as she slept, curled up, making noises while her legs twitched.  Awww, she must have been dreaming.  Was this really the true seat of the Grand Prince's power?  Was this really where he made decisions affecting Inaba and beyond?  Before I could think any more, a voice called out to me.  
  
    "HEY!  GET OUT OF THAT THRONE!"  
  
    I nearly leapt out of my own skin and stood up straight in front of the throne.  
  
    "Uh..hello?"  
  
    A guard jumped into the Grand Hall, his sword drawn.  He took a closer look at me and lowered his sword.  
  
    "Oh.  Forgive me, Your Grace.  I did not realize at first that it was you."  
    "You didn't have to scare the crap out of me!  Next time, make yourself known when you address me."  
    "It shall be done, Your Grace."  
  
    Just as he bowed to me and scurried off in a flight of embarrassment, Kuramayo-san appeared and bowed to me.  I returned the gesture before he returned to his throne.  ...wait, did I just castigate a guard for drawing his sword on me in such a careless manner?  Damn, I'm getting more royal by the minute, it seems.  
  
    "Welcome, my son.  Is there anything you wish to discuss?"  
    "Plenty."  
    "Well, we have until the sun rises.  Fire away."  
    "Okay...well, is it true what Koji-san said, that you need not lift a finger to get something accomplished?"  
  
    He chuckled.  The more I talked to him, I felt more lucky that he intervened on my behalf when Adachi showed his true colors.  He had a good humor about everything and was very understanding of me.  I was one lucky kid...I guess.  
  
    "Well, Koji-san is one of my knights, and has been for at least two hundred years now.  While I generally don't need to make a great effort to see that both my needs and the needs of the prefecture are met, I do need to speak up if I require something.  I don't expect the household staff to be mind readers.  I think he was just commenting on my regime, is all."  
    "I see."  
    "What else is there, my son?"  
    "Well, I finally told my friends.  The only people I ever plan on telling about my state.  And without trying, they offered to help me stay fed.  It seems they're going to take turns being...ahem...donors."  
  
    He smiled.  
  
    "My son...you were right in seeking my relief.  These friends of yours, they will help you keep your humanity.  Although I will have to teach you to hunt, in the situation where you are not near your friends, I take great pause in your friends' benevolence and their acceptance of you.  As the years go on, your humanity will very slowly start to melt away from you.  As long as you have your friends, you will have your humanity."  
    "Another thing about that.  After my best friend offered me his arm to suck on for a bit, another friend openly blurted out a joke about how everyone would now take turns about being my donor...and then they all just agreed to do it, without me even asking them.  Koji-san said something about that."  
  
    He nodded.  
  
    "Aha.  Koji-san was referring to an incident before I was Grand Prince.  Through my mere presence, I managed to convince two geishas to compensate me for the poor service of their apprentice that evening.  I suppose the incident with your friends reminded him of that."  
    "I guess.  Hey...what's this about a Beast?"  
    "Your Beast?  It is the demon that wakes within you the moment you receive the Gift of Darkness.  You and your Beast are one.  Even if you maintain your humanity for a thousand years, your Beast will still be there, and will even get stronger as you age.  So long as you have your humanity, though, your Beast will never control you.  Your Beast knows only three things: hunger, rage, and lust.  So long as you keep fed, keep a good head about your shoulders, and control your appetite for sex, your Beast will be quiet and will not cause you harm.  However, you let any one of these things fall into neglect, and your Beast will be quick to correct it for you, and take your humanity with it."  
    "So...do I have to be celibate?"  
  
    He laughed with such an uproar that Saki woke up and ran to my side.  I cut my finger open on a tooth so she could get her fix.  
  
    "Not at all!  Indeed, my son, the urge to seek a mate and continue one's genetic line remains very strong in your formative years.  You even retain the ability to father a human child for a very short period after your turning, for while you may not remain fertile for long, your remaining fertility is still entirely human.  Even once you fall barren, though, the urge remains for a good many years.  After a while, however, it won't feel as thrilling as it once did."  
  
    Awkward.  Time to back up a little.  
  
    "So...I guess that explains why, when one of my friends joked about being a blood donor, but before they all offered to do so voluntarily, my mind started wandering and drifting to thoughts of how their blood would taste?"  
    "That, unfortunately, is a side effect of your nature.  All you can do, really, is ensure things like that become nothing more than thoughts, mere passing wisps of curiosity in your mind."  
    "Jeez."  
    "Was there anything else?"  
    "Any sort of...you know, etiquette or protocol I should be aware of, lest I accidentally run into one of our fellows while out and about?  I just don't want to offend the wrong person."  
    "And that is a noble intention, my son.  One of the greatest breaches of etiquette among our kind is the complete baring of one's fangs with a hiss, like a snake threatening to strike."  
  
    He demonstrated for me, and I did quake a bit when he did so.  I guess it raised my hackles, as I almost instinctively arched my shoulders just so slightly, as though preparing to lunge.  This was going to take more getting used to than I thought.  
  
    "It's considered extremely disrespectful, not to mention a light concession to your Beast.  Doing it without the hiss is interpreted as a threat or a challenge, and is equally unwise and convenient for the Beast.  Smiling, grimacing, wincing, and similar facial expressions are only natural, and nobody should quibble about those."  
  
    He smiled and reached into his jacket pocket.  
  
    "Here.  This will have all the answers you need, in case you can not reach me."  
  
    He handed me a tiny white book with "The Ways Of The Night" inscribed in gold-colored kanji.  
  
    "Thanks.  I guess I'm like a kid with too many questions, eh?"  
    "Not at all, my son.  Though I fear for the worst some nights."  
  
    He looked outside, watching the moon as it began to set.  
  
    "There are nights, my son, where I fear my place here is not safe.  There are many who have their own designs on my throne, and while I am unsure what their intentions are, I only know this; they want power only for the power, and not because they want the world to be better for our kind."  
  
    His face, before curious and joyful, fell solemn as he said these words.  Saki went over to him and sniffed at him.  He gave her a couple of futile scratches.  
  
    "The one I fear most of anyone is Adachi-san.  I'm sure he's not too pleased with me denying him a bloodline."  
  
    I went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up at me.  
  
    "Hey.  Let me take care of him.  I've dealt with him before under rather pressing circumstances, and while I was definitely not alone in my efforts, he was knocked on his ass with great ease."  
  
    He lightly smiled.  
  
    "You remember that this is not your TV World, right, my son?"  
    "So what?  With my friends by my side, I can accomplish anything.  We can take on Adachi again."  
  
    He put his hand on mine.  
  
    "Very well, my son.  Something tells me, however, that you do not fully understand the full weight of your position.  You are my only childe.  This means that, were I to be destroyed tomorrow, you would become Grand Prince of all of this.  Where others bowed to me, they will now bow to you."  
  
    I'd figured as much already, but I didn't want to say it or seem presumptive or any of that.  A sunrise away from ruling the prefecture?  I gulped.  
  
    "...seriously?"  
    "Yes.  While I may be Grand Prince, you are, well, Crown Prince.  Once you have grown into your position a bit more, I will start showing you how things go.  But before I do that, I want you to get a bit more comfortable in your own skin.  Unfortunately, my Sire never gave me that chance before he was murdered centuries ago.  I won't deny that to you, my son."  
  
    I barely know how to supervise a shift at Junes, let alone being a prince of the whole damn prefecture!  I gave him a light smile.  
  
    "Thank you."  
    "It is but my duty to you, my son."  
  
    The sky had begun to get lighter.  Shit.  
  
    "It would be best if you returned to Inaba before it got any lighter."  
    "Yeah, you're right."  
  
    I gave Saki a light scratch behind her ears and bowed to Kuramayo-san.  
  
    "Thank you again.  I mean it."  
  
    He returned the bow.  
  
    "Of course.  Now get home, you!"  
    "Hey, uh, one more thing?"  
    "Yes?"  
    "Is it really against the law for anyone but you to sit in your throne?"  
    "Yes.  It is punishable by death.  Only I or a would-be consort can sit here."  
    "Oh, I see."  
    "Do not worry.  It is no offense for you to do so when I'm not around.  Now go!"  
  
    Koji was already waiting outside the Palace grounds when I jumped into the car to get back home.  
  
    "So...I'm a prince.  Like, a legitimate prince with a throne to look forward to and everything...that's crazy."  
    "Ha!  Nowhere near as crazy as how you got there in the first place!  Adachi-san was so pissed!"  
  
    That was one thing I probably should have asked about: what happened with Adachi after I passed out that night.  
  
    "Yeah?  What happened?"


	7. Yosuke's Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another POV shift. What happened after Yosuke blacked out? And what has Adachi so riled up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been a bit of a drought since I last updated. On the bright side, I have officially mapped out the supernatural paths of the entire Investigation Team, along with Dojima and Nanako, the latter of which will play a pretty important role later on in the meta-narrative.
> 
> I want to give special thanks to a certain Yosuke cosplayer at Saikoucon who re-energized me and gave me the proper metaphorical kick in the ass to get back to writing. After plugging up some plot holes and adjusting a few things here and there, I hope y'all enjoy this latest installment.

            What was done was done. One more in the blood, one more in the night, one more in the Kuramayo line. The youth laid on the ground, two holes in his neck, a little droplet of blood oozing from the corner of lips, and most of the color gone from his skin. Kuramayo knelt down to the boy, gently scooping him up in his arms and rising as the once raucous singing chorus of voices fell silent. He looked upon those gathered with a smile, not lowering his smile for the seething, spurned Adachi that stood before him.

 

            "My brothers, my sisters, friends from all over, I thank you for your attendance tonight for the birth of Kuramayo Yosuke. I call upon you now to return here, in six months' time, so that we may properly welcome Yosuke into our society. In that time, I will see to it that he is well taught in our ways and the many knowledges of the night, and ensure his growth into his new condition. I ask you now, my friends. Will you aid me in this childe's instruction and raising, so that he may one night know greatness?"

 

            All gathered stood, bowed their heads, and said in unison,

 

            "We will!"

 

            All, of course, save for the scorned gentleman in the light blue robe, who silently seethed amidst the clamor. As the throng of many colors began its exit, those gathered started a soft chorus, in a long since dead tongue or dialect, with words meaning "This land, of our elders, is holy. Rule our land with peace. Rule our land with love. This land is holy." Kuramayo held the unconscious Yosuke close to his chest as he quietly and steadily began his exit from the Palace, occasionally glancing at the boy as he went forth. The youth's attendants from earlier in the night followed Kuramayo close behind, both smiling at the unconscious Yosuke as they would catch a glimpse. One in a green robe, aged and wizened from his tenure, Naitokane Koji, shed his robe, revealing bulletproof clothing beneath, and a katana tied at his waist, as he caught up with the trio upon leaving the palace. Various Tanuki emerged from brush and tall grass, scattering about the grounds, each of them watching the Grand Prince as he carried his childe in his arms. He turned to the woman as they continued their stride.

 

            "Taka-sama."

            "Yes, Your Majesty?"

            "Prepare his clothes, so that he may properly robe himself upon awakening tomorrow night. He is now one of our own, after all."

            "Of course, Your Majesty. Consider it done."

 

            She made a passing bow as she continued ahead of the Grand Prince toward the hut, with a banner above it that read "Chamber Of Rebirth." The Grand Prince then turned to the man, pale and scarred, but otherwise as young in appearance as himself.

 

            "Rando-san."

            "Yes, Your Majesty?"

            "Be sure to take the boy's measurements before the sun rises, so that you may prepare his robes for him. Again, he is now one of us, and will need to be prepared."

            "But of course, Your Majesty."

 

            Trying to measure someone who was, for all scientific intents and purposes, dead, was a venture Rando was all too used to, with how many he had seen enter the night in his time. Kuramayo continued past the hut down a stone pathway, turning through some tall grass toward a shrine guarded by two stone dragons, two cherry trees towering above the entry path. Behind the dragons stood a statue of a tall, imposing figure in ceremonial robes, standing with a slain flat tiger at his bare, wounded feet. The man held a blood-stained katana in his right hand, and a broken kunai in the other, with the kunai inscribed with "Clan Kuramayo." The base of the statue was inscribed with long weathered kanji that spelled out "Kuramayo Daisuke, Root Of Our Blood." Kuramayo stopped just short of the entrance and knelt, carefully holding Yosuke in his arms as he did so, though adjusting the boy's position for comfort.

 

            "Koji-san."

            "Your Majesty?"

            "Protect the shrine as we perform the rites for the boy."

            "Of course, Your Majesty."

 

            Kuramayo then continued his advance slowly as Koji took up his station at the entrance of the shrine, his green eyes looking out away from the shrine.

 

            "My Lord, please accept this youth as our next generation. Grant him sight in his hunts, give him the wisdom in our ways, and the heart to one day rule Inaba, so he may

rule better than I ever could...oh please rule better than I..."

 

            As Kuramayo prayed over the boy, Rando used his measuring tape to carefully take each measurement, including the boy's feet.

 

            "My Lord, I have been selfish this night, and I ask that you forgive me for my selfishness, for Yosuke's sake, if nobody else."

 

            He nodded his head once before approaching the shrine, gently laying Yosuke down at the base of the statue, so the boy's unconscious face could look up at the face of his eldest ancestor.

 

            "Rando-san."

            "Yes, Your Majesty?"

            "May I trouble you for rites?"

            "It's never any trouble, Your Majesty."

 

            Rando wiped the sweat from his brow, just as Yuri joined them.

 

            "The boy's clothes are in the hut, Your Majesty."

            "Very good, Taka-sama."

 

            Rando reached into his robe, pulling out a steel amulet, featuring the kamon of the Kuramayo clan, a weeping stag's head surrounded by blossoms. Kneeling down before Yosuke and placing the amulet upon the boy's heart, Rando began chanting in some extinct dialect or tongue as Yuri and Kuramayo bowed their heads, Kuramayo shedding a single crimson tear. Koji lightly cocked his head to one side to catch a glimpse of the ritual as he kept a firm grip on the sword at his waist.

 

            "Young Kuramayo, young prince, child of Inaba and the night, I, Kuramayo Rando, Grand Shaman of the Clan Kuramayo, and personal shaman to His Majesty, our Grand

Prince Kuramayo Ezeku, welcome you to our family. As your cousin and the Scarlet Kannushi of our fair Inaba, I shall pray to the gods for you."

 

            Rando looked up at the sky, full of stars with a bright moon, and closed his eyes.

 

            "Great Spirits, Ancestors, all those who are with us that we can not see, I, Kuramayo Rando, Grand Shaman of the Clan Kuramayo, offer up this youth, my cousin, Kuramayo Yosuke, to you for your blessings. Grant him wisdom, grant him vision, grant him heart, and above all, grant him humanity, so that he may be better than all of us. So Say We All!"

 

            Kuramayo, Yuri, and Koji all repeated the final line as Rando reached into his robe once more, opening a small bottle containing what appeared to be sand, scattering it over the youth as he rested. Yuri and Kuramayo slowly approached as the sand began to glow, first a soft white, and then a radiant green.

 

            "Green!?"

 

            Rando smiled.

 

            "Yes, Your Majesty. Green. For purposes of the young prince here, it means growth."

            "Growth? Surely not of our borders, they are set in stone!"

            "Maybe not so much our borders; growth of influence, growth of knowledge, who knows? Maybe even growth of our humanity. It also indicates that young Yosuke will do plenty of growth himself, as he adjusts to his new state of being. Yes, I see a great future for Yosuke...and Inaba as well."

 

            The green glow soon faded, and Kuramayo once more scooped up the youth into his arms.

 

            "Rando-san, thank you for Yosuke's blessing tonight. I would have nothing less for my heir."

            "But of course, Your Majesty."

 

            The prince carried Yosuke from the shrine, along the pathway toward the hut, as Yuri and Rando followed, with Koji keeping a guarded distance behind them all.

 

            "Taka-sama, should my childe come to you seeking guidance, shall you provide it?"

            "Of course, Your Majesty. He just needs to find me first."

            "Yes, Taka-sama. Although I never did study the Shadows, I do know the ways of the Temple."

 

            Upon reaching the hut, Yuri and Rando remained outside, and Koji stood at the entrance as Kuramayo entered, gently kneeling and laying Yosuke down upon a mat, giving the boy's face a gentle caress, and his forehead a soft kiss.

 

            "Rest well, my childe. I look forward to you rising tomorrow."

 

            Just as he began to run his fingers through the boy's hair, an argument outside swelled from a murmur to a commotion, as Koji turned his head to the side, facing Kuramayo.

 

            "Your Majesty?"

 

            Before Koji could say anything, Yuri sheepishly called out to Kuramayo, who rose from the ground and left the hut to find Adachi, chewing his lip and tapping his foot, waiting for him outside. Yuri and Rando both bowed, the latter nodding to Kuramayo.

 

            "We'll take our leave for the evening. Let us know if you need anything, Your Majesty."

 

            They departed, leaving Kuramayo and Koji alone with Adachi. Koji kept one hand on his sword and watched Adachi carefully as Kuramayo approached.

 

            "You know, Your Majesty, I've seen you do some pretty selfish things during your reign, but this has to top them all. You have some gall."

 

            Kuramayo sighed.

 

            "Adachi-san. I told you before, when you first approached me, that siring is not something to be done out of hatred or out of ulterior motives. I may not be the eldest walking Inaba tonight, but I've seen enough Sires and lived through enough centuries to sense less than good faith from someone."

            "So, because of your 'gut instinct' you deny me a bloodline?"

            "It is more than a gut instinct, Adachi-san. To use one of your common modern phrases, I've seen this movie before."

 

            Adachi's lips withdrew slightly, beginning to expose his fangs as he let out a low growl in his throat. Koji began to step forth, until Kuramayo reached out his arm to stop him.

 

            "Adachi-san, do you really think it wise to throw the hissing flash at me?"

            "I don't care if it's wise or not. I'm pissed."

            "I understand you're upset. I kindly ask of you, Adachi-san, that you reflect on your heart for a few nights. Then you may return to me and request the rite of Siring once more with another youth."

 

            Adachi closed his lips and turned away without bowing.

 

            "Oh, I have some ideas. This won't be the last time I ask this, Your Majesty."

 

            He walked away, not bowing or saying another word. Kuramayo entered the hut once more, gently stroking Yosuke's cheek, pulling it back slightly to reveal his canines elongating and starting to sharpen. Koji took up station outside of the hut, firmly planting his feet so that he could be stationed for the night.

 

            "May you rule well, Yosuke. May you rule well."


End file.
